


The wonders of the world

by SummerHoliday01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dont know how far it will go, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, THIS IS JUST THE START, will add more as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHoliday01/pseuds/SummerHoliday01
Summary: Landing into a whole other world, they all uncover what the world has to give. They discover things they never could have thought up or dream.AKA they meet their other selves and learn about our world and technology.





	1. The day everything changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Im very new to writing, so please let me know if anything is wrong. Im writing on my phone, as i dont have a computer, sorry for any typos. I dont have a beta or anything, sorry for any mistakes.

A bright light blinds everyone as the floor begins to shake, "what's happening?" Connie questions, grabing Sasha and Jean. A sudden loud scream pierces everyones ears.

Placing his hands over his ears, Eren yells "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" but no one hears him over the ear bleeding high sound. Not even Armin standing next to him, or Ymir and Krista clenching onto eachother behind them.

"EREN" Mikasa shouts, she trys to run to him but remains stuck to the ground like shes rooted down "EREN" 

Levi keeps a tough grip on Erwin and Hanji as though they could disappear from existance. Sure that Hanji and Moblit have each to hold onto, as they are always next to eachother, he blindly moves his arm around searching for Mike. Grimincing further at the continuious light and scream, he holds onto Hanji again.

Holding onto them tighter as the ground starts to crumble beneath them, he feels three people wrap their arms around him. One behind him and the others on each of his sides, 'At least im with them' he thinks clenching his already shut eyes further. Waiting for the blow.

Not bothering to waste his breath, knowing that attempting to shout or yell anything is pointless over the deafening sound, Erwin stays quiet holding onto Levi, Hanji and Mike 'is this what happens when you die?' he wonders.

The screams are impossibly getting louder and louder, if it weren't for everyone being rooted down, they all would have fallen to the floor.

Ground crumbling beneath them, they all hold onto eachother, for what feels like the end.

 

A flash of light beams then flashes to pitch black. Silence. Complete silence. Pitch black. Apart from the ringing in everyones hears, the surroundings are deadly quiet and impossible to see. 

"EREN" Mikasa cries "ARMIN", ignoring her weak knees she sprints to where Armin and Eren shout for her, they quickerly grab her and sink down to the now stable ground holding eachother.

"EVERYONE OKAY?" Erwin unknowingly yells, barely sounding like a whisper to his ears 'that really messed with my ears, it hurts to think,' 

Blissful silence looms over everyone, eyes shut they all hold onto those closest to them. 

What feels like hours past, before everyones ears stop ringing and the pitch black turns into a warm glow. A warm light looms over everyone and their vision starts to adjust.

"that light, that scream...what happened?" Jean questions.

"Oh like we know," Eren bites "did that scream and light mess with your pea brain"

"now you sound stupid," Jean glares "Commander Erwin might of did this, er, somehow, maybe a test or something"

"create a bright light and have the ground crumble and keep everyone stuck in their place...?" Sasha questions.

"That's not possible, and how would he make the ground shake, we were outside, besides," Armin looks around " I want to know where are we now." 

In front and behind them in the narrow thin area is tall brick buildings, must be houses, and futher down is a dead end, but on the other side much further up seems to be a way out.

"We seem to be in some sort of alleyway," Levi says 

"OH, this is so exciting," sqeals Hanji "i wonder how we got here, must be that light and scream, some sort of-"

"- Shut it four eyes, we don't know the dangers of us just standing here."

"Levi's right. SOLDIERS," Erwin griminces as his voice bellows across the quiet night, lowering his voice he says "everyone, stay on gaurd, we are in a unfamiler place, don't drop your gaurd."

A burst of murmers are whispered across eachother, but everyone stands up strighter than before.

 

"Mike, smell anything?" Erwin questions.

Sniffing, he furrows his eyebrows "no titans...none at all." 

"are you sure dog?" Levi questions, not believing it.

With a sigh, Erwin tries to quickerly think of a plan. 'No titans?' he thinks, 'we are probably in the walls, but that light and scream...'


	2. Drop the swords now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

A loud sneeze snaps him out of his thoughts. Everyone stares towards the entrence of the alleyway, on gaurd and ready with the swords in their hands. 

"what...?" the stranger questions, walking into the alleyway with two other people. Its too dark to see their faces clearly, but that voice sounds somewhat familiar.

"Who are you guys-WAIT ARE THOSE SWORDS?" he points, stepping back and pulling the other two with him.

'huh' Erwin blinks, 'they don't know the 3DMG...?'. Everyone seems to have noticed that also as they whisper to eachother then stare at him "Erwin, what do we do?" Mike whispers under his breath.

"HEY," a female voice calls out, the girl steps forward in front of the other figures, much to their attempts at pulling her back "i don't know who you guys are, and i don't care, but we can't let you go if you are going to hurt someone. Drop those, illegal, swords down now or we are going to call the police"

"I think we should call the police anyway," a different voice says "and why didn't you say you already called the police, what if they kill us, they are all armed" the voice whispers, but the dead of the night makes it much louder than it is.

"we are closer to the exit if they come after us," she reasures him "besides," she looks forward "if we scream, the whole neighbourhood will wake up and these guys won't stand a chance" she directs that to the SC.

"You guys don't know the 3DMG?" Hanji blurts out.

"huh, whats that?" the first guy calls out, why does his voice sound so familiar.

"wait, Hanji?" the other guy calls out.

Even more on gaurd, everyone holds the swords tighter. 

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Levi spits, moving forward.

"Hold on...Levi?" the first guy wonders, "what on earth are you guys doing, and where did you get those sick swords?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) please let me if there are any mistakes or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
